


Cranium

by itishawkeye



Series: head, shoulders, knees, and toes... [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Nero, Tarsus IV, slight jim/spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itishawkeye/pseuds/itishawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock first meets James T. Kirk, he understandably does not like him. After all, the man did hack his test, sneak onto his ship, and defy his authority repeatedly.</p><p>But then they save the universe together (most of it) and that makes things a little more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranium

"Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain" -J.K. Rowling 

 

__

 

When Spock first meets James T. Kirk, he understandably does not like him. After all, the man did hack his test, sneak onto his ship, and defy his authority repeatedly. 

But then they save the universe together (most of it) and that makes things a little more complicated.

After all how could someone who Spock had classified with words like 'indolent' and 'disrespectful' even be capable of such a feat? That's when Spock begins to think that maybe there is more to Jim Kirk then what comes across on the surface. 

Star Fleet is severely debilitated, a quarter of their fleet destroyed and the majority of their graduating class of cadets is dead. The Enterprise has no warp core, and the Fleet does not have the resources to send a relief ship. It will take approximately two weeks, two days, and five hours to return to Earth. Many of the ship's quarters and resources were destroyed during the attack the Enterprise sustained. There are also fifty six additional members who were brought aboard during the evacuation of Vulcan. Thirty two crew members died in the chaos, leaving the ship twenty six  people over it's intended capacity (and one of those extra people is, of course, James Kirk.)

"We need to ration the food, Captain," Spock tells Jim.

Jim smiles at him tightly in an attempt to hide the panic that enters his eyes the moment Spock utters those words. It does not work. 

"Well, do what you must, commander, but are you positive there are no other alternatives?"

Spock pauses thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, we cannot afford to expend our resources on the replicators without slowing our return to Earth and necessitating the need for more food. The only other solution I can see is for the admirals to send a ship with resources, but they have already expressed their displeasure with that course of action."

"I see," The captain says carefully. "Maybe I should discuss this with the admirals, then." 

He moves to stand up, ready to give the order for a comm, but he freezes when Spock speaks again.

"Captain," Spock begins. He can feel the tension radiating from him, but he cannot pinpoint why this conversation raises Jim's anxiety levels almost as much as they were when Spock exiled him to Delta Vega. 

"The admirals are quite busy, are you sure the best course of action is to bother them with something so trivial?" 

Jim's eyes harden. "There is nothing trivial about this." 

__

 

And that is how twenty five point three one minutes later, Spock finds himself standing behind the temporary Captain as Admiral Barnett stared down at him through the vid screen. 

"Kirk, we do not have the time to spare sending a ship with relief supplies right now. The Enterprise has enough to make due right now. I understand that this might be difficult due to your past experiences but-"

"This is not about that," Kirk interrupts. "This is about how even though I know you currently have plenty of civilian volunteers, you claim you don't have the resources to send vital necessities to the survivors of a planet-wide genocide and the crew that just saved you from the same fate."

"We are reluctant to use civilian pilots,"

"Really? Because I have a contact who claims you've already been sending them as far as Earth Colony II."

"That was different, Kirk. That situation was urgent. The Enterprise will be fine with it's current stocks," 

Jim flexes his fists behind his back and his nostrils flail.

"Admiral, are you seriously going to put people who just went through a major trauma while saving your ass on rations for two weeks when you have the power to do something? These people are heroes and they deserve some god damn respect."

The Admiral's eyes widen slightly in shock at Jim's cold tone. He is silent for a moment, considering his options. (If it were Spock in his shoes, he may have relented just to avoid the wrath of James T. Kirk. But then again, Spock has fought beside him and knows what he is capable of.) 

"Fine," Barnett complies. "We can have a ship with supplies at your location in two days. Is that suitable, Cadet?" 

Kirk nods, sharp and simple. "Thank you, sir."

When the comm cuts out, Kirk's shoulders visibly relax. He rubs at his neck, careful around the faint necklace of bruises that still adorn his skin. "I'm really glad that worked," he says. 

"Indeed, Captain," Spock replies, slightly startled by this admission. Spock had thought that Jim enjoyed being seen as unstoppable. 

Seeming to remember where he was and who he was with Jim straightened back up and clapped Spock on the shoulder. "So," he says. "What's the next problem on the list?"

__

 

It's almost three hours later when Dr. McCoy barges into the Captain's ready room. Spock and Jim are the only ones left inside. Everyone else has been sent to rest or deal with some problem or other, and now it's just the two of them, puzzling over engineering's resource distribution. The door slams open and McCoy marches in, pointing an accusing finger at Jim. 

"You. Sleep. Now." He commands. 

Jim blinks innocently. "Okay, Bones," he placates. "Just let me finish this up." 

McCoy sighs dramatically and plops down into the seat across from Jim. 

"I know how long it's been since you slept, Jim. Now." 

How long had it been? Spock knows that humans require more sleep than vulcans. He hadn't seen the captain sleep since their return from Nero's ship. 

"I took a cat nap in the med bay, Bones. Anyway, I don't have any quarters. The ship is already overcrowded. I can't put anyone out of a bed." 

"Well, there's a couch in my office, kid," McCoy points out. 

"I could offer the bed in my quarters, Captain, seeing as it is currently unoccupied," Spock adds. 

Jim slumps in defeat. "Fine," he says. "But I'll take the couch. Thanks for the offer, Spock, but I'm sure you need sleep too." 

Jim is right, Spock realizes. Although he does not require sleep as much as the captain, it has been a taxing day. 

"Of course, Captain. I'll call in Mr. Sulu to take the comm, and then I'll retire as well."

Jim nods. "Okay. Sleep well, Commander Spock."

__

Spock does not dream often. Most Vulcans do not dream at all, but Spock is part human. 

Tonight, however, he dreams of his mother.

She clutches a bundle in her arms, and her eyes are warm and welcoming in a way Spock has seen few others pull off. 

"Look, Spock," she says, gesturing toward the bundle. "He's just like you." 

He tries to move forward but finds his feet rooted firmly in place. Spock looks up and finds his mother has been replaced been a vaguely familiar woman with long, flowing blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was beautiful, but harsh. 

Tears filled her eyes as she stared down at the bundle and she up at him with large, frightened eyes. 

"Take him," she pleads. "Take him, please, I don't want him."

Spock wants to. But he still is frozen in place, unable to move. He can only watch in horror as the bundle falls from her hands...

__

 

The transport with the food arrives within two days, and the part of the weight Jim has been carrying around since he had fallen off the high of saving the world leaves. Spock is... Relieved.

The transport driver looks at the two of them with wide eyes and hands Jim the pads to sign off with shaking hands. Jim is either unfazed or oblivious. He thanks the driver with a clap on the back and grin. If possible, the man seems even more hero-struck after this. 

After they see him off and leave the supplies safely in the hands of the security officer, Dr. McCoy appears in the doorway, sporting a scowl.

"Let's have a drink, Jim," he growls.

Jim nods emphatically. "Hell yes," he replies. "You wanna come, Spock?"

Spock does not miss the way McCoy rolls his eyes. 

"Yes." 

They head to the CMO's office and McCoy pulls out a bottle of expensive looking brandy.

"Is this the last CMO's?" Jim asks.

"Not gonna do him much good now," McCoy confirms, pouring the liquid into a crystal glass from the cabinet.

Jim takes his and downs almost half of its content. 

McCoy hands Spock a glass with a weary eye. 

"Thought Vulcans didn't get drunk from alcohol." 

"They do not, Doctor," Spock answers.

Spock, however, is only half Vulcan. Although he would never admit it, he isn't sure if the alcohol would affect him in any way. 

McCoy scowls even deeper and takes a large gulp from his own glass. "Then why are you here?"

"Come on, Bones," Jim breaks in. 

"It's okay, Jim," Spock says calmly. "I understand why Doctor MCCoy might have some distrust in me. In fact, I find it curious that you do not distrust me yourself."

Jim's head tilts to the side slightly. "Why would I not trust you?" 

"I did maroon you and commit acts of violence against you, Captain."

"So?" Jim challenges, looking towards McCoy with reprimanding eyes. "You were emotionally compromised. And even if the situation necessitated it, I was an asshole."  

"That was no excuse," McCoy returns.

"Bones," Jim interrupts his coming rant. "I've forgiven Spock, and you know I don't forgive easily."  

"Yeah, kid," McCoy grumbles. "I know."

__

 

When the ship finally lands on Earth three weeks later, they are treated by crowds of cheering people. At the front, the family members of the returning crew members are waiting. They race toward their loved ones with excitement and relief. A man with Jim's familiar features pushes past Spock and into Jim's embrace. 

Spock's friends and family are almost all dead. His father is currently dealing with Starfleet to decide where the surviving members of his species will go. There is no one there to greet him. 

When Jim looks back at him, there’s something in his eyes that looks like this scene is familiar to him. In that moment, Spock knows that Jim understands. 

Maybe that's why he accepts when Jim asks him if he wants to come to dinner with him and his brother.  

\--

 

The restaurant they end up at with Sam and his wife is a small, family-run, sit-down style with a healthy amount of vegetarian options.

It is surprising to Spock that Sam and Aurelan don't ask about what happened with Nero. Instead, they regale him with tales of Jim's childhood in Iowa.  

"And then," Sam says, “He actually picked up the mashed potatoes, threw them at the teacher, and yelled ‘food fight!’”

Jim chuckles. “No one else joined in. I guess it works better in the movies.” 

Aurelan laughs, and smiles at Jim. She takes his hand. “Jim,” She says, more somber, suddenly, “I’m glad you're alive.”

“Me too,” Jim says. “I think I have Spock to thank for that.”

“I am not so sure that is true, Captain. I did not listen to you about Nero.”

Jim snorts. “If I were you, Commander, I wouldn’t have listened to me either. But you were the one that came through, in the end. None of this would have been possible, without you.”

Jim claps his shoulder, and for once, Spock doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be continued with more obvious Spock/Jim. I have no idea where this series is going.


End file.
